


Girl's Talk

by LavenderLily



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLily/pseuds/LavenderLily
Summary: When Sooyoung invited Jiwoo over her house for a sleepover, Jiwoo ignored the part of her brain reminding her about her giant crush on the older girl and readily agreed to the sleepover.





	Girl's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This may have some mistakes but I hope you enjoy my fic regardless! This is the first time I've written a Loona fic but hopefully it won't be the last. Please leave me comments of constructive criticism, how much you hated it or how you read my story to your dog for whatever reason, anything is great!

When Sooyoung had invited Jiwoo over her house to spend the night as a way to celebrate almost being done with the school year, Jiwoo ignored the part of her brain telling her to not go for the sake of her sanity and readily agreed to the sleepover. The moment Jiwoo agreed to going, Sooyoung smiled at her widely, which easily made Jiwoo’s heart begin to beat faster, and Jiwoo felt that it may not be too bad to have a friendly sleepover. What Sooyoung hadn’t mentioned at the time was that the sleepover was only Jiwoo and her, which wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that Jiwoo could barely remember how to function when she talked to Sooyoung at school, let alone when they’re alone. In her room. Surrounded by all things Sooyoung. 

 

Sooyoung must have picked up on Jiwoo’s distress fairly quickly as she went out of her way to make sure that Jiwoo was comfortable. “It’s okay Jiwoo, when I had my first sleepover I was really nervous too,” Sooyoung said in an attempt to cheer her up. But Jiwoo didn’t have the heart to tell her that she had gone to sleepovers before, that the only difference to this one was that Jiwoo liked Sooyoung so much her body forgets how to react normally. Jiwoo smiled at Sooyoung with a small bow, “Thank you for understanding.” Sooyoung laughed a little at Jiwoo’s sudden formalness, “Just act the same way you do at school.” Jiwoo laughed a bit in a way she hoped wasn’t obvious that she was still nervous. Jiwoo excused herself before hiding in the bathroom to get a grip on herself. 

 

Jiwoo considered asking her friends for advice, even drafting a few different messages to their group chat before deciding against it and closing the screen with a deep sigh. They may be her closest friends but she knows better than to trust most of them for any decent advice. When a sharp knock reached the door, Jiwoo suddenly remembered where she was and rose from sitting on the closed toilet lid to wash her hands. “You okay in there Jiwoo? Should I ask your parents to come get you?” Sooyoung’s concerned voice reached her. If Jiwoo wasn’t washing her hands to fool Sooyoung into thinking that she hadn’t been hiding from Sooyoung and her feelings in the bathroom, then Jiwoo would have been touched by the words. But alas, Jiwoo had to be a mess when dealing with her own feelings. “I’m fine I’ll be out soon,” Jiwoo said back to hopefully ease the other girl’s worries a bit.

 

When Jiwoo returned to Sooyoung’s room, Sooyoung was sitting on the edge of her bed with a concerned look on her face. “Are you sure that you’re alright?” She gestured for Jiwoo to come sit on the bed next to her which she followed with no hesitation. Sooyoung reached up to touch Jiwoo’s forehead with her hand and Jiwoo’s face started to flush lightly at the tender touch. Even while sitting on the edge of the bed like this, Jiwoo still had to look up a bit in order to meet Sooyoung’s eyes and looking up at Sooyoung was just… Woah… Jiwoo couldn’t remember ever looking up at someone with hair as dark as the midnight sky, eyes that could rival obsidian itself and such pretty peach like lips… “Yeah.. I’m sure I’m alright,” Jiwoo made sure to say her next words as high pitched and sweetly as she could muster. “Jiwoo is great!” Sooyoung chuckled at Jiwoo’s cuteness before saying, “Jiwoo is adorable~” Jiwoo was surprised that she didn’t combust right then and there on Sooyoung's bed.

 

After the two of them ate some food, they returned to Sooyoung’s room where Sooyoung suggested that the two of them do each other’s hair. That’s how Jiwoo found herself almost sitting in her Sooyoung’s lap, who decided to that she wanted to turn Jiwoo’s long brown hair into two braids dotted with flowers that they had picked earlier. For almost any other girl in her class, almost sitting in your crush’s lap would be a dream come true. But for Jiwoo it just meant that this sleepover was becoming even harder for her and her growing feelings for the older girl.

 

When Sooyoung asked, “So… do you like anyone?” Jiwoo could almost feel her heart stop and was suddenly very grateful that she couldn’t see Sooyoung’s face. Jiwoo must not have said anything for too long because Sooyoung started to say, “It’s fine if you don’t tell me I just thought I’d ask since that the normal ‘girl talk’ that most girls have during sleepovers.” “I do like someone,” Jiwoo said very quietly, yet it still managed to take both Sooyoung and herself aback. Sooyoung finished up her second braid as she asked, “So what’s his name?” Jiwoo was a quiet for a second before turning around to actually look at Sooyoung now. “It’s not a boy.” At first Sooyoung seemed a bit surprised before smiling softly at Jiwoo, “Well what’s her name?” 

 

“She’s… Well what about you who do you like?” Jiwoo asked, trying to stay clear from answering herself because coming out is one thing but telling a girl that you like her is a whole different demon. Sooyoung began to nervously chuckle a bit, “Well you definitely know them.” Jiwoo knew right then that things weren’t going to work out for herself but nodded encouragingly anyway. “What do you like about them?” Sooyoung seemed to gain some of her confidence back at the question, “Oh she’s wonderful. She’s always thoughtful to everyone around her. She’s so adorable that it takes everything in my being to not just go up to her and squish her cheeks. Sometimes when she smiles at me I can see the whole world around me light up.” Jiwoo tried her best to keep a small smile on her face, even though she was sure that it was tainted with her disappointment, and kept thinking to herself that even if Sooyoung doesn’t like me at least that girl makes her happy. 

 

When she looked up from the floor, she noticed Sooyoung looking directly at her. “I wish I could see her bright smile now,” Sooyoung said and even the normal smirk that always seemed to adorn her face seemed to disappear. It scared Jiwoo and what scared Jiwoo even more is that if she makes the wrong choice then Jiwoo could lose one of her friends or she could change their entire relationship to the point that it’ll never be the same. Sooyoung must’ve noticed the hundreds of thoughts that were crossing her mind as she gently placed her hands on either side of Jiwoo’s head. “Could... I kiss you?” That’s when Jiwoo looked up into those eyes that always mesmerised her and noticed for the first time that they looked as scared as she felt. Jiwoo nodded before she leaned up to meet Sooyoung’s lips. When Jiwoo had imagined kissing Sooyoung, she has always imagined that it would be amazing, but she never realized how soft and how pleasant kissing could be until this moment. Jiwoo never imagined that a kiss alone could make her feel completely safe and make her feel like everything after this moment would be okay.


End file.
